Crimson Light
by Disk Jockey9
Summary: While in Ryou's attic, Yami Bakura discovers a mysterious necklace. He finds little interest in it and throws it away. That night, Ryou finds it, and something bad happens to him...


Disk-Jockey9- This is my first fic. sniff I give credit to my older sister -AKA Xero2Limit4U-, and if she didn't help than this fic would be supa- FREAKAY!!! So all of yaw homies, plz review!!!

Xero- Yo! YO! YOOO! Sup?! I'm the official disclaimer dude so yeah!!! (not that I want ta be one) Disk Jockey9 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! so you can't sue her!!! MUAHAHA!!! Yeah, I think I'll go work on my fics now... ENJOY!!! randomly disappears 

**CRIMSON LIGHT**

A long time ago there was a necklace but it wasn't any ordinary neclace. It was cursed by a dead soul. If a living soul was to touch the ruby then the dark creature inside would be unleashed. The thing is that, it _did _happen... 

**Chapter I: The Beginning**

In the city of Domino, Japan there lived a young boy named, Ryou Bakura, and his darker side, Yami Bakura. One day, Yami Bakura was looking for something in Ryou's attic when he came across something else. 

It was a necklace, but the locket had a ruby inside it. Bakura was slightly intrigued by it's unique appearance so he decided to go down and question his hikari of it's history. 

While he climbed down the stairs that descended from the attic he could feel a strange force that surrounded the necklace. It seemed somewhat dark, which obviously brought more of a liking to the item. 

Yami Bakura walked over to his light and held the pendant up to his face. 

"So Ryou, do you mind telling me of this necklace of yours." He asked while narrowing his eyes. 

Ryou just gave him a quizzical look. "Um, I can't really tell you anything about it, because... Well, I've never seen this thing in whole life." 

His dark half scrunched up his nose as if in deep thought. " I found this in your attic. How could you not possibly know of this?" 

"Yami, I wasn't the only person to live in this house." Ryou said. 

"You mean to say that other mortals have lived here. How come I do not sense their ghostly remains?" 

Ryou just stared at Yami Bakura. "They didn't die here. They lived here for a while then decided to move out. Maybe, the people that lived here before us forgot to clean out their attic." 

"So this isn't yours?" 

"Nope." Ryou smiled faintly. 

"That means, that you obviously don't know of the origins." Yami Bakura looked at the ruby. Ryou nodded. "Then to hell with this." He chucked it out the window and went into the kitchen. 

'Probably to raid the meat pantry.' Ryou thought as he grabbed a jacket and went outside. 

Later that evening, Ryou was returning from visiting Yugi. He walked down the sidewalk, pulling his coat on him tighter in the cold winds. Suddenly, he saw something red in the grass. He went over and picked it up. It was the same necklace that his Yami had shown him earlier that day. Something about it seemed familiar to him as if he'd seen it somewhere else besides that. 

A strange feeling went through him, but he just waved it off and stuffed the necklace in his coat pocket. As he continued on his way, a gust of wind went by and he began to hear footsteps behind him. Something told Ryou to check on the necklace, but when he did, it was gone! 

Ryou stopped in his tracks and turned around. He saw whatever was stalking him as plain as day, and the mere sight made his blood run cold. The person, or whatever it was had fangs that were razor sharp. Blood dripped from the corner of its' mouth and off of its' chin. Its' eyes seemed like empty sockets and the skin was as pale as Ryou was at that point. 

"Thank you for letting me out of that cage." It spoke in a blood chilling voice. Coincidentally, that's exactly what it was doing to Ryou's blood. 

"Oh man..." Ryou said in a tiny little voice. 

"But as they say, first come; first serve..." Bony hands grasped Ryou and in moments he felt fangs puncture into the his neck. 

Poor Ryou couldn't even let out a scream for he was overwhelmed in fright and pain... 

The next morning, all that was left of Ryou was red dust. Meanwhile, the other half was wondering where Ryou had gone... 

THE NEXT CHAPTER- THE TRUTH OF WHAT HAPPENED TO RYOU!!! 

STAY TUNED HOMIES!!!


End file.
